Ediltrude
Professor Ediltrude is a witch that teaches Hexes at Cloud Tower. She is the sister of Zarathustra. She is also a close confidant of Griffin. Appearance She is rather tall, has pale skin and a long thin hooked nose. She also has dark eye shadow on and has red lips. Black hair with white lines on the sides of her head and down the middle which forms a steep widow's peak, and olive colored eyes. She wears a choker and her outfit is entirely a damson color with a top that has a large V-neck, and sleeves that extends to her elbow and tight pants that splits open passed her knees. She wears high heel shoes and a ring on her right hand. ~Professor_Ediltrude~.png Personality Ediltrude is dedicated and like her sister knowledgeable in witchcraft and is devoted to Headmistress Griffin. She has a bit of angst towards fairies thinking they can't handle classes at Cloud Tower. She also jumps to conclusions and rushes into action when Lucy was spying on her and Griffin, Ediltrude would have went after her, but Griffin told Ediltrude not to, knowing that Lucy is just scared. Despite not liking fairies, Ediltrude still has good morals as a monster the Trix created went on the lose and about to reach Alfea, she's the one to tell Griffin to warn Faragonda. Series Seasons |-|Season 1= When the Trix took over Cloud Tower, she, Zarathustra and Griffin were captured by the Trix until they escaped to Alfea. |-|Season 2= When the Winx Club with Mirta were transferred to Cloud Tower to protect the Codex, she and her sister scoffed at the fairies attendance and did not believe the fairies were up to being transfer students at Cloud Tower. |-|Season 3= She makes two cameo appearances along with her sister, Zarathustra. When Valtor conquered Cloud Tower, she was seen to react negatively upon his return and at Alfea discussing about Faragonda's choice in accepting Valtor's challenge. Specials |-|The Battle for Magix= She and her sister make their appearances once again as they witness Icy hurling a beam of ice at Griffin, she and her sister went to make sure she was alright and angrily scowled at the Trix and was soon propelled outward as Stormy conjured a tornado. Comics |-|Season 1= Ediltrude makes her debut in the Prisoner of the Dark. Only making a cameo appearance. Then in The Revelation a monster the Trix created goes out of control and breaks into Ediltrude's room. At first she's scared thinks that there's a man in her room but she quickly realizes that its a monster, and she tells it to go away. After the monster leaves her room she quickly goes to Griffin explaining to her what she saw. Her and the rest of the Cloud Tower staff finds the monster and attacks it, only for the monster to absorb the energy and shoots that energy back and the Cloud Tower staff member's. Later Ediltrude see's the monster break out of the school. As the monster continues its destruction Ediltrude tells Griffin to tell Faragonda what's going on, and that Alfea is in danger. |-|Season 3= In Lost Words, she is in Cloud Tower's library seeing that rats ate some book pages, she turns to find the books dripping black liquid, she quickly opens one of the books and see's the words melting off of the pages. In a panic she rushes out to room and goes to see Griffin to tell her what's going on. In Infernal Concoction, Ediltrude makes a cameo appearance, as Darcy spots her leaving. But in this issue she did not look like herself. |-|Season 4= In Ski Break Ediltrude, like her fellow Cloud Tower colleagues, she goes on vacation in the White Mountain Realm. She is in the dining room with the other schools' staff members. Sitting in between to Griffin and Griselda. Magical Abilities Like all witches, her powers are derived from the negative aspects of magic. Ediltrude may know some basic, first-level spells that all witches can use, such as telekinesis, transmuting objects, fixing minor messes. Like all witches, she can fly. Trivia * In the 4Kids dub, it was stated that Faragonda and Griffin were in the same grade level when they attended Alfea and Cloud Tower respectively. ** It is also mentioned that Ediltrude attended the Cloud Tower around the same time as Griffin, so they are most likely the same age. Category:Witches Category:Cloud Tower Category:Characters Category:Season 1 (Winx Club) Category:Season 2 (Winx Club) Category:Season 3 (Winx Club) Category:Season 4 (Winx Club) Category:Minor Characters Category:Winx Club Category:Female Characters Category:Comics Category:Allies Category:Cloud Tower Staffs Category:Winx Club: The Battle for Magix Category:Recurring Characters